


Oh, To Be Alone With You

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, hiding in a cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: simon and baz are hiding in a cupboard when simon makes a snap decisionorthe boys are in a cupboard, simon kisses baz
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a second chapter so let me know if that would interest you

**Baz**

Holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit_

How in the sweet, merciful fuck did I get here?

I'm in a fucking cupboard with Snow's hands gripping my collar. He has me pinned to the wall and I can feel his thighs pressed against mine in a way that I have had some very specific dreams about. His face is turned away from me, giving me an incredible view of his neck. He has this stupid little mole right on the side under his jaw that, if I ducked my head even a little bit, I could kiss. Or bite. Or both.  
I'm really undecided on which I'd like to do more right now.

When the Mage announced at breakfast a few days ago that there would be a visitor to the school, I knew it was a recipe for trouble. I'd watched Snow turn to Bunce and say something and her roll her eyes in response, and I just knew that he had suggested doing something ridiculous that would probably end up with him getting killed or cursed or something.

I decided to take a leaf out of Snow's book and follow him. He'd call it stalking, I'd call it strategic pursuit. When he broke into the room the Mage has given the visitor, I snuck in after him and confronted him. He had been shouting at me, accusing me of plotting something, when footsteps started approaching the door.

I shift, trying to dislodge some pressure against my back. I hiss, and Snow claps his hand against my mouth and mutters in my ear ''shut up'.  
I can feel his breath against my cheek. I desperately try to ignore it but he's so damn close to me.  
His fingers smell like those cherry scones he likes and I can smell his shampoo. It smells bland and generic but I think I could get drunk on it.

I can feel him shaking slightly. I lean my head back, bumping into the wall and I peer to look at his face. He's grinning, and I realise he's trying to hold back laughter. A dimple is showing itself on one cheek and I can't look away.  
His head drops to my shoulder as he forces back laughter, and I feel one of my hands reaching for his back.

**Simon**

I don't know why I'm finding this funny.  
The footsteps are still shuffling around the room, and the waiting is making me anxious, but I'm still laughing. I'm leaning against Baz in a way that can't be comfortable for him. I'm definitely not comfortable. My ankle is twisted at an awkward angle.  
I shift, trying to move it. I press closer to Baz as I do it and I feel his lips part under my hand. His eyes look a bit wild and he's tense under me.

I know I'm staring. I know I should look away. I just keep staring at his face. I drop my hand, and it gives me very nice views of his lips. He has good lips. For a bloke. And good eyes. And hair.  
He cocks his head to the side, staring back at me.  
Fuck it.  
I surge forward, kissing him before I know what I'm doing. He freezes, tense and motionless. I think about pulling back but then he's moving. He slides his hands into my hair and I just about melt. His lips go slack and he just sorts of lets me take over. I move, trying to find a rhythm to the kiss, but there isn't really one. It's awkward and sloppy and messy. I push forward and he rises to meet me, pushing back.  
It's a bit like fighting I guess. Only now, my tongue is in his mouth and his hands are in my hair, and when he tugs on a handful of it, he swallows my moans.  
A box balanced next to me slips. It crashes to the floor, spilling its contents. I jump, pulling away from Baz.  
Outside, the footsteps go still. I hear them put something down on the table and carefully approach the cupboard.  
Baz pulls me back against him hard. He hisses out a quick 'nothing to see here'.  
The door opens. From this angle, I can't see who it is, but I can feel their gaze slide over us and I can hear them breathing. Or it might be Baz. He's very close to my ear. He's very close all over.  
I can feel the cold of his body seep through my uniform. He has one arm locked around my waist and his other hand is gripping my wrist tightly. He's strong in a way I hadn't anticipated. I knew he has nice legs from all the football, but I didn't realise he was this strong. He could probably throw me around if he wanted.

Agonising minutes pass before the door closes again. The footsteps retreat to the door, and I hear the click of it closing. Baz sighs, letting me go.  
''Fucking hell, Simon.' His voice sounds strained. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen. I grin at him.  
He pushes away from the wall and glares at me. 'What?'  
'You just called me Simon.'  
'No, I didn't.'  
'Yes, you did. Do it again.'  
He stares at me, delightfully caught off guard.  
'I said,' I slip my hand around his waist and pull him towards me. 'call me Simon again.'  
'Simon.' He's quiet. I've never seen him quiet. I made him like this.  
I grin again. Reaching up, I pull his face towards mine.  
He puts a hand on my chest and pushes me back slightly.  
'Agatha...'  
I pull away fully. Oh.  
I think he sees the look in my eyes because he quickly starts shaking his head.  
'No, no, it's not like that. It's just...' He trails off, running a hand through his hair. 'We're in a cupboard. You have a girlfriend, Snow. This is a bad idea.'  
I start shaking my head before he's finished talking. 'Agatha and me broke up.'  
He just stares, lips parted.  
'We broke up, Baz. We aren't dating. I don't have a girlfriend.'  
He's still just staring. I cross my fingers that he won't stop me again and lean forward.  
He lets me kiss him, slow and gentle, nothing like before.  
When I pull back, his eyes are closed and he looks blissful.

**Baz**

I can now die happy.  
Snow is a terrible kisser, but he's enthusiastic. Its everything I've ever wanted.  
I'm struck with the realisation that we are still in a cupboard. We've been making out in a fucking closet. Oh, how the irony hurts.  
Snow is staring, his eyes wide. He looks like the thought of me pushing him away is the worst thing ever.  
Crowley, I love him.  
I take his hand and pull him after me as I duck out of the cupboard. He goes willingly, trailing after me like a little puppy.

On the way back to our room, he keeps bumping our shoulders together and giggling.  
He's going the be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone suggested that they get caught, so i tried my best
> 
> (thanks @LilyLemon for the idea!!)

**Simon**

Baz likes kissing. That much is very, very clear. 

I think I like it too. I like what we have. 

I don't really know what we have, but I definitely like it. 

Baz still snips back at me in class when we argue and I still accuse him of being a vampire (I was right, by the way) at every chance, but our fighting doesn't have weight behind it anymore. 

I think Im starting to work Baz out. He has little codes and tells that I don't even think he knows about. Sometimes in class he knocks his knuckles against my table as he walks past. That means 'been thinking about you'. He stares at me a lot across the dinner hall. I know because I'm always staring back. 

**Baz**

He's staring again. I'm staring back. 

We haven't talked about it yet, but we haven't stopped either. 

We keep finding our way back to each other.

I'm at football practice, trying my hardest to pay attention to the match, but Snow keeps catching my eye from where he's sitting in the stands. I'm used to him coming to practices, but today feels different. He's been fidgety all day and it's been difficult not to notice it. 

I score a goal and he stands, walking out of the stadium. I pretend to not watch him leave. 

The rest of practice feels like it lasts forever, and when it finally ends, I have to stop myself running back to our room. 

When I open the door, Snow is laying on my bed, reading. His curls are splayed out around his head and he has one leg propped up, giving me an incredible view of his thighs. He drops the book to his chest and gives me a look of false innocence. 'What's wrong?' 

I realise I'm still gripping the door, and I'm a bit out of breath. I didn't even get changed out of my uniform. 

He grins at me as I cross the room and take the book off his chest, dropping it onto the bedside table. It widens when I kneel on the edge of the bed and take his face in my hands. 

'How was practice?' He says, casual and cool. 

'I saw you watching me. You're not subtle, you know.'

'Maybe I don't want to be subtle. 

I kiss his stupid grin off his stupid face. 

I still can't believe I'm allowed to do this. I can't believe I'm allowed to kiss him like it's the most casual thing in the world. I'm allowed to run my hands through his hair and feel him moan under me. I'm allowed _us_.

'I want to try something.' He whispers. 'Stop me if it's too much.' 

I nod, and he shifts under me, one arm wrapping around my waist. He pushes himself up on his elbow and pushes me down onto the bed, flipping us over. I'm rewarded for my patience with the view of Simon above me, his curls falling into his face. He dives back down, kissing my neck. His hands have found the hem of my shirt and he pushes it up my chest. I try my best to wriggle out of it without breaking contact with him. He starts kissing down my chest, placing warm kisses to my cold skin. I take a handful of my own hair and tug at it to keep myself grounded. He's still shifting lower. 

I feel his fingers swipe at the waistband of my shorts.

My brain short-circuits and I forget every word I've ever learned apart from ' _Simon_...' 

'What in the ever loving _fuck_ is going on?' 

**Penny**

Simon drops off the end of the bed, landing in a blushing, stuttering heap on the floor. His eyes are wide and panicked as he looks between me and Baz. 

Baz, who is _shirtless_ and just _moaned_ _Simon's name._

Baz scrambles of the bed, bumping into the bedside table as he goes. He swears and grabs the edge to steady himself. I think he might pass out. 

'Explain, Simon.' 

Simon opens his mouth, then shutting it again. He's still just sort of sitting on the floor. 

'It's not what it looks like.' 

'Then what is it? Is this your new way of torturing each other? The Anathema won't let you throw punches so you've decided to try something else?' 

Baz stares at the back of Simon's head, a panicked look on his face. 

'It's not that.' Simon looks very stressed. I've seen him face monsters and almost certain death completely calm, but being asked to define his relationship has got him looking like he's going to throw up. 'I don't really know what it is, Pen.' 

Baz shifts. He's leans down and picks up his shirt, and I see a mark on his neck, slightly faded, but still definitely there. 

'How long has this been going on for?' I ask. 

'A few weeks.' Simon confesses, sounding somewhat guilty. 

I shake my head. This is a mess that I don't want to be part of right now. 

'I'm leaving. I'll let you two get back to..' I wave my hand at them both. 'whatever that is.' I open the door. 'See you both at dinner. Don't think we aren't going to talk about this, Simon.' 

**Simon**

The door shuts behind Penny and I hear Baz exhale. I drop my head into my hands and sigh. 

Baz's fingers brush the back of my neck gently.

'Are you alright?' His voice is so soft. 

I look up at him. He look so careful, like I might push him away. It hurts to see him like this.

'I'm okay. Just took me by surprise.' 

He holds out his hand. I take it and let him haul me to my feet. 

I wrap my arms around him and feel him relax under me. 

'We should talk about it.' His voice rumbles in my ear. 'What do you want, Simon?' 

'I want us. This. Right here, right now. I just want us to stop being anything else and just be us.' 

He's quiet for a long time. Maybe this is torture. 

When he speaks again, I feel my heart soar. 'I want that too.' 

**Penny**

At dinner, I watch Baz walk to his table. He sees me and gives me an awkward half smile. I nod at him. 

When Simon comes in, Baz watches him intently. He drops down onto the bench next to me and immediately starts piling food onto his plate. 

'So,' I say, picking at my dinner. 'Baz, huh?' 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr  
> i'm @oakleaf--bearer


End file.
